


My Dear Soulmate

by IsaAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaAckerman/pseuds/IsaAckerman
Summary: When two soldiers finally fall in love...
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

In (Y/N)'s childhood, her parents always told her stories that when she found her soulmate they would read each other minds. She hoped that it would happen soon, but years passed and she never found them. Sadly her parents disappeared after an expedition beyond the walls.  
Time passed and she decided to join the Survey Corps, just like her parents, to help humanity, and to find them. After 3 years of training, she graduated on top of her class. She entered the Special Operations Squad and met a lot of great people there, like Eld, Gunther, Oluo, and Petra, her best friend, but she never saw her captain, Levi. She always wanted to know him, he was her idol. But she didn't know that her dream was about to become true.


	2. Finally found you...

(Y/N) P.O.V  
It's a normal day at the Special Operations Squad HQ because we're doing the cleaning duty, **again**... The captain is very strict when it comes to cleaning the castle, of course, he is a clean freak. He can't see a speck of dust that he will freak out, well that was what Petra told me. Yup, I'm almost six months in this squad and I haven't seen my own captain in this time. I sigh as I continue cleaning the mess hall.  
"What's wrong (Y/N)?"- Petra asked me with concern in her eyes  
"Oh, nothing I'm just a little tired"- it's true that I'm a little tired, but nothing too big.  
"Well, we're almost done doing the cleaning this room. When we finish, we can have a break before dinner, we have to be perfect, because the captain decided to join us tonight. I'm so excited to see him!"- Petra said trying to contain her excitement.  
So Captain Levi is going to join us for dinner, I don't sound like I'm excited, but I sure as hell am excited, after all, he's my idol.  
"(Y/N), are you okay? You were dazing off a little right now."- said Petra laughing a little  
" O-of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" - I said with a determined tone  
"Okay then, well I think we have finished doing the cleaning" "Thank god, it took so long. Well, I'm going to rest. Will you need any help with the dinner?"- I said with a tired voice  
"No need, I can handle it all by myself!"- Petra said, her voice filled with determination  
"Okay then, I'm going to my room. If you need me, just scream my name."- I said exiting the mess hall I went to my room and took a nap, because I'm tired, of course, I was cleaning a giant room that everybody eats in it. It was a complete mess so it was obvious that it would take so much time, but we weren't expecting to be a **whole day....**

**~Time skip~**  
I heard somebody screaming at my door so I went to check who it was... it was Petra saying that dinner's ready. So I went to the mess hall with her, my heart beating fast in my chest because Captain Levi is going to be there, so, I can't help myself, he's my idol. I think Petra has a crush on him because she talks about him with so much love and admiration in her voice. I don't have a crush on him, but I admire him so much, I want to be like him one day. We're near the mess hall because I can hear the boys laughing, and I can hear a voice that I can't recognize, it must be him. When we enter, I can see a man with jet black hair in an undercut with the Scouting Legion jacket, it's him! When I look him in the eyes, I feel like time stopped, his eyes are gray with a hint of blue in it. He's so handsome.  
"Oh, thanks for the compliment brat"- the man I suppose that's captain Levi, said with a little smirk on his face.  
"Wait I didn't say anything. Did you just read my mind?- I said with a surprised look.  
"I think he did because I didn't hear you say anything"- Gunther said like it was the most normal situation in the world.  
I finally found him, I finally found my soulmate, I'm so happy. The look on Petra's face was a little funny because she was wide-eyed and with her mouth wide open. I think she wanted Levi to be her soulmate, but sometimes dreams don't become true...  
Levi looked at me right in the eye and I heard his voice saying.  
"I think you're my soulmate, but first I need to know your name. Maybe you already know mine, but if you don't, the name's Levi."- he was with a smug look on his face  
"My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and I think you're my soul mate due that we're talking and we're not speaking"- I said, more like thinking, while smiling happily at him- "And how are you feeling about it? I bet you are disappointed that you are the mate of a simple cadet."- My smile faded for a second, thinking that he wouldn't like being my soul mate.  
"Of course I'm happy, but I want to take it slow. We have just met and I think that we have to take our time to know each other a little more before we start having a relationship, don't you think (Y/N)?" - Levi thought while smirking and getting up.  
"C-Captain, where are you going?" - Petra said still with a surprised face  
"I'm going to my room, is there a problem Cadet Ral?" - Levi said with an annoyed look on his face  
"N-No sir" - she answered him with an ashamed look in her face  
"Good" - Levi said while looking in my direction- "Goodnight (Y/N)" - He thought winking at me.  
"G-Goodnight Levi, have nice dreams" - I thought while blushing.  
He smirked and turned away, walking out of the mess hall. Everyone's eyes were on me, but I couldn't get him off my head. Well I'm sure that from now on, my life will get a lot more interesting with my soulmate


End file.
